


cold

by fadeadfeelings (sadbutgay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Carol - Freeform, Nat is v nice, but just a bit, its raining and wanda is overwhelmed, rated t bc destructive thoughts, tw destructive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbutgay/pseuds/fadeadfeelings
Summary: Wanda doesn't even know why she is still outside. It has been cold and dark the whole day, and now she's stuck waiting for a bus home in the pouring rain.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 55





	cold

It is Monday, at 7 pm, and Wanda doesn't even know why she is even still outside. It's goddamit winter. It's basically been dark outside the whole day and she hoped she could return home as soon as she was done here. But nothing seemed to work as she wanted.

She just wanted to get some food for herself and her roomie Carol in the first place. One of them would usually take the bus or the train into the city to get take out once a week. Today was this one time in a week, and it was Wanda's turn to go.

She never really looks forwards to these days, but she swore herself that she'd at least try to go out in her free time. And this was the best she could do. But unfortunately, it turned out that their usual Chinese restaurant is closed. Just as pretty much every other restaurant nearby.

After minutes of searching, she then found a restaurant that seemed at least decent enough to get food from there. So she went in, ordered, and hoped she could leave and go back to Carol soon.

And when she stops at the train station, on her way back home after she successfully ordered and received her food, the first wave of rain hits her. Soaking her to the bones and leaving her shivering.

She is just wearing a hoodie, not even a coat, hell, she didn't even take her phone with her. Sometimes she wonders how she wasn't dead or lost yet. But then she remembers the multiple times when her friends had to get her out of a tricky situation.

But now she is standing in the pouring rain, without her phone and no money left to call anyone or as such. Shivering in a soaked hoodie, with a bag of takeout that probably doesn't even taste good, at a train station. After 8 pm.

How awesome, Wanda thinks sarcastically. She just wants to get home as soon and easy as possible and go to bed or even watch a dumb show with her best friend. But right now she would prefer being anywhere but here.

But when she pulls herself together and repeats in her head that she'll just have to wait for just a little while longer for her train, a monotone lady's voice breaks the sound of rain and silence to announce that the exact train Wanda needs, will come about an hour later due to weather conditions.

She is a sensitive person. Has always been. So hell yes, it takes her a lot of self-control to not immediately crumble and burst into tears. She really couldn't need this now. But she also doesn't need the train to come an hour later.

Sighing, she pulls herself together and takes a look at her fate. She is literally stuck here. No way to contact Carol and ask her to get Wanda, nor could she send her a message and tell her she'll come later.

Maybe she'd freeze to death, and in all honesty, Wanda wouldn't care one bit right now. The last few weeks have been rough and stressful. And sometimes she wonders how she didn't break down and gave up already. The winter weather just really gets her sometimes.

But she quickly realizes how desperate and dramatic that sounds and shakes her head. A few single tears make their way down her face now and she quickly wipes them away with her hand.

She really doesn't want to cry here. But she can't help herself and her quiet crying turns into sniffles and low sobbing. Which Wanda knows is kind of poor, but that doesn't stop the tears either.

Maybe she could ask someone to use their phone so she can call one of her friends to bring her home. But as soon as that thought came, she shakes it out of her head. She knows herself. She could maybe possibly perhaps ask strangers for the way, but she most definitely couldn't ask them to use their phone.

It's just so cold and she just wants to go home soon.

Before she can drive herself in even more self-pity and sorrow, she gets interrupted by a presence appearing next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Wanda spins around and sees a woman standing there next to her, watching her.  
She has short-ish red hair, not red as her own but a real red. Wanda secretly always wanted that kind of red. But since her hair is so dark already she couldn't dye it perfectly red. But this lady seems like she's always had red hair.

The woman's eyes are green as her own and as soon as she sees them staring back at her, she notices that said woman literally just asked her something.

Before Wanda answers though, she hastily wipes her tears. Twice actually. Because they don't seem to stop soon.

"Yeah. Um- I'm just- cold."

The mysteries woman musters her and suddenly starts to give her a small but genuine smile.

"Wanna share?"

She gestures towards the black umbrella that rests just above her hair and is held tightly in her left hand. She is also wearing a black raincoat, as Wanda notices.

Is this woman really planning to share her umbrella with Wanda right now? They would be like - really close to each other, and the younger woman wasn't sure if she'd really appreciate that. 

But the other opinion would be getting even colder and probably even more depressed. So Wanda shyly nods at her.

The woman smiles in return and leans the umbrella a bit more to the left of her body so that Wanda is able to get under it as well. Now both of them stand in the rain under the umbrella and stare out into the empty air.

They are really close. Maybe even more because Wanda starts to squeeze herself into the woman's side. Wanting to feel the warmth of another body for a moment.

She really is warm, Wanda thought. And that is the moment when she realizes what she is doing. That she is literally strongly leaning into a stranger's side like it was the most normal thing she ever did.

"Ugh. I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- do that," she says in sorry and looks at the dirty ground embarrassed.

The strange woman chuckles. "It's fine, I bet you're really cold."

"I'm Natasha by the way."

Wanda blushes bright red and ducks her head. "Wanda."

"Would you mind if I'd wait with you until your train arrives? I don't' think it'd be really safe for either of us to stay here on our own."


End file.
